


Cover Story

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: He couldn't just be a Watcher in this country





	Cover Story

It was easier in England, thought Rupert. People there knew of these matters. This whole business of getting a cover job was maddening. Merrick didn’t have a cover job. Then again, Merrick didn’t have a social life. What was Rupert going to tell a woman when she asked what he did for a living? The truth? That he was a Watcher? And then if she asked what he was watching, he couldn’t tell the truth. If he admitted to watching a young girl, he would be thrown in jail. He might as well take the librarian position at Sunnydale High.


End file.
